


【博君一肖】 壁上观

by baiwuxuan



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 监狱, 警匪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiwuxuan/pseuds/baiwuxuan





	【博君一肖】 壁上观

【博君一肖】壁上观  
·隐形狱霸博×冤狱柔弱战  
·非现实，18R  
·短篇点梗，

01.  
“我以为对于校长主张去留的人，俱不免各有其复杂的背景，所以我是袖手作壁上观的。”

这句话真的是鲁迅说的。  
王一博视其为警世箴言。  
这倒不是因为这句话有什么特别中肯的道理，只是因为他是个被判了七年有期徒刑的罪犯。  
在鱼龙混杂的混凝土牢房里，各人有各人的背景，他时时刻刻都在提醒自己，忍住脾气，安安静静做人，平平淡淡生活。想要刀尖上舔血风雨飘摇的日子，出了狱有的是机会。  
不要多管闲事。王一博每每如此告诫自己。他还有一年就可以出狱了。

但有的时候，告诫再多，也会被意外打败。

比如说，集体放风的时候，他发现了一个新人。

王一博手里拿着一本书，坐在矮墙上面，一条腿晃来晃去。不远处那个空有一身蛮力的大块头狱霸正推搡着一个战战兢兢的新人，王一博眯起眼睛静静地旁观，完美诠释着“作壁上观”的含义。  
那个新人长得很不错，但体格单薄，看上去也不是不要命的性格，又没有什么强大的背景，会被狱霸盯上也不奇怪。  
监狱里面都是男人，关的时间长了，总会有这样的事发生。  
王一博淡定的打开手里的书，两耳不闻嘈杂声，一心只读鲁迅言。

可读了没两句，他忽然想起一件事情：就在今天早上，他原本的室友刑满释放了，所以这个新人，很大概率会被安排到和他一间。  
如果真是那样，事情倒有些麻烦了。他被欺负，王一博这个室友也会被连带着轻视，这是这里的规矩。  
王一博“啧”了一声，懒懒的跳下矮墙，双手撑着衣角，趿拉着步子走过去。

狱霸欺负人的地方是一个监控死角，也是围墙的夹角，外面车来车往的声音可以穿透墙壁，闹得很，犯人不喜欢那里，狱警一般也不愿意往那里去。  
王一博假装路过，从不远处瞄了一眼新人胸前衣襟上的编号。  
“活他妈见鬼。”他在心里轻骂了一句。  
看编号，这人还真是要和自己住在一个房间。

新来的是个有骨气的面上怂，此刻正被狱霸和他的两个小跟班骂骂咧咧的往墙角赶，他弓着背用手臂遮挡着自己的脸和头，看上去恐惧极了，可却没有一点要妥协的意思。  
王一博有点看不惯这种窝窝囊囊的样子，也有点欣赏这小子身上潜藏的硬气。于是，他站在狱霸身后大概一米的地方，双脚稍微分开，扬了一下下巴：“哎。”  
狱霸回过头，脸上还带着凶狠的表情，但在看清面前的人是谁之后，瞬间就陷入了恐惧当中，腿肚子抑制不住的颤抖，结结巴巴的说：“博、博哥......”

他身边的两个小跟班，本来还在吆五喝六的欺负人，听到这两个字，一下寒毛倒竖，腿肚子前翻，趁着王一博没有注意他们，仓皇逃窜，毫无义气可言的把狱霸一个人留在了原地——这也是狱霸的命令，他曾经说过，只要他们见到王一博和他说话，无论正在做什么都要马上回避，绝对不可以耽误，就算是在拉屎也要提上裤子快跑。

“啊，”王一博微微扬起下巴，脸上仍是冰冷的表情，居高睥睨着眼前的人，“你还记得我啊？”  
“博哥您说的这是玩笑话！我哪能不记得您啊！”狱霸被点醒，立刻点头哈腰的讨好了起来。  
可不是吗，他哪能忘了王一博？他哪敢忘了这个在六年前把他一顿胖揍的年轻人？

六年前，也是在这个角落，他看到了这个纤瘦白净的少年独自坐在墙角看书，于是一时鬼迷心窍，上前调戏。  
一时冲动的后果就是他被人用书脊开了瓢，还敲断了一根手指。  
最恐怖的是，这个年轻人还把他钳制的跪在地上，用两根修长的手指伸进他的口腔，生生掰断了他一颗槽牙。  
那时候的王一博也是这样冷冰冰的看着他，居高临下的命令着，威胁着他不许将被自己打败的事情说出去：“该做狱霸做你的狱霸，敢动报复的脑筋，就废了你。”说到这句话时，他甚至还带了一丝玩味的笑意，“到时候没人会替你强出头，这里都是被你欺负过的人，知道你败了，你死都不知道怎么死的。”  
从那天之后，与其说他是狱霸，不如说他只是一个傀儡，而用气压操控着他的，就是王一博。  
现在，这个年轻人又一次这样的告诫着他：“这个人，你别动。”  
“如果日后动他，或者动了不该动的心思，你知道会怎么样。”  
狱霸忙不迭的点头，在极度惊惧之下赔着笑连声的答应着：“是是是，博哥你说什么就是什么！”  
王一博稳重的点了下头，用眼神示意他滚蛋。狱霸如获大赦，脚下生风加速离去，因为跑得太急还趔趄了一下，途中连头都不敢回。

王一博不知道自己为什么坏了壁上观的规矩，他看着一脸惊恐未消的新人，在心里总结了一下——  
大概是这小子太怂了，又有一双微微下垂的眼睛，他看了，像在救一只小狗吧。

02.  
王一博吓唬完狱霸，就要功成身退远离是非深藏功与名，可刚转身走了没几步，就又回过头。这个回马枪杀了背后的人一个措手不及，新来的年轻人步子都来不及收回去，就吓得当场稍息。  
王一博看着这人如履薄冰的样子，轻叹了口气，问：“跟着我干嘛？”他以为这句话能换来对方一阵手足无措，却没想到这人不按常理出牌，怯生生的样子没变，步子倒是一点点挪蹭过来。  
得，这是黏上他了。

看着王一博脸上除了一瞬间的无奈没有其他表情，新来的也就稍微放下心，大着胆子从口袋里摸出一根皱皱巴巴的烟，双手递给王一博。  
他想说话，但声音只在喉头打了个滚，唔嘤两声，也没说出个所以然来。  
王一博深深看了他一眼，没有推辞，单手接过了烟，拿在手上看了看，好奇的问：“你这么畏畏缩缩的，怎么带进来的烟？”  
新来的见他接了烟，就露出了一个大大的笑容，终于开了口：“这是我兄弟怕我受欺负，专门给我准备的，拜托厨房师傅给带进来，让我给最强的人求个庇佑。”  
王一博不说话，从口袋里掏出一个小石子，随手在墙上划了一下，用摩擦出的火星子点燃了烟，凑到唇边吸了一口，才问：“名字？”  
新来的眼睛放光，用很积极的语调汇报：“肖战！”  
王一博点了点头表示知道了，抽着烟问他：“怎么进来的？”  
肖战的表情有一瞬间的羞赧，他有点难为情地说：“我就是一个收保护费的小角色，被我们老大踢出来顶包了，就蹲一年，回去就可以升级做文职。”  
王一博手指夹着烟笑了：“一年，那你回去会被踹了。如果是十年你会被灭口，二十年才真的会升职。”  
肖战听傻了，懵懵的问：“为什么呀？”  
王一博优雅的弹了弹烟灰：“一年是小罪，不用人顶，你们头儿只是不想坐牢，为了省点摆平事情的钱，所以踢个没有利用价值的臭虫出来；十年是大罪，让人顶罪就是落了把柄，得杀了扛包的人灭口；二十年是重罪，出去就是元老，正主多半有点年纪了，没那么多精力打打杀杀，也就戾气化祥和，卖个人情换个仁义名声。”  
肖战“啊”了一声，这才露出了真实害怕的表情：“那我该怎么办啊？！”怎么办？  
王一博猛吸了最后一口，烟屁股有些烫手了才扔到脚下，用鞋尖捻的粉碎，又把地上的烟灰碾碎，然后露出了一个平淡的表情：“不关我的事。”  
然后留下目瞪口呆的肖战，潇洒走人。

03.  
如猜测的一样，肖战成了王一博的新室友。  
王一博看着肖战像个弱鸡一样的收拾床铺，不禁连连摇头，果不其然，肖战住进来当晚，就被隔壁房间在墙壁上挖洞的变态给调戏了。  
“啊！！！”肖战被那根手指头戳醒的时候，整个人从床上窜了出去，本能的就往王一博床上跑，就差抱着王一博当杆子了。  
王一博被肖战筛糠般的抖法震醒，看了他一眼就知道是怎么回事，翻了个身悠悠的说：“那是个强奸犯，猥亵男人强奸女人，被判了十年。”  
肖战脸色惨白，抱着王一博的被子不住的哆嗦，大着舌头问：“他他他他，一直这样吗？”  
“你说半夜戳人？是啊。”王一博闭着眼睛，不以为然，“以前住这里的哥们把他的手指头掰折过，也没用。”  
肖战心有余悸的看向墙壁上正对他脸的那个洞，隐约能听到对面传来的淫笑声。  
王一博翻了个身，平躺着枕着胳膊，皱眉看着他：“是不是如果他不消停，你就要一直坐我床上？”  
肖战看了看那个洞，又看了看王一博，觉得还是变态更吓人，坚定的猛点头。  
王一博微不可闻的叹了口气，从床上坐起来。监狱的寝室里不允许留笔，王一博趿拉着步子走到对面肖战的床边，爬到床上，伸出一根手指猛地往洞里一戳，只听那边瞬间爆发出一声歇斯底里的惨叫，吓得正屏息凝视的肖战一个激灵，从床上栽歪到地上。  
王一博收回带着血的手指，一脸淡然的在肖战的枕套上抹了两下。肖战揉着脑袋爬起身，这才明白过来他是用手指戳瞎了隔壁的变态。  
那声惨叫引来了狱警，肖战听着门外嘈杂的声音有些担惊：“这样真的不会有事吗？”  
王一博淡定的回到自己的床上，躺下睡觉，语调平平的说：“不会有事的，他不敢说。”  
“为什么？”肖战睁大了眼睛。  
王一博背对他躺着：“因为他能在墙上打洞，被狱警发现会认定他有逃狱几率，到时候他就会被加强监禁。”  
肖战听完，恍然大悟，瞬间对王一博十分佩服，肃然起敬：“大哥！敢问尊姓大名啊！”  
“在下王一博。”王一博头都不回的晃了晃手，让他闭嘴。

04.

监狱里的生活是单调的，但时间依旧过的飞快，一转眼，肖战已经进来三个多月了。王一博和他朝夕相处，渐渐也被这个盲目乐观又易受惊吓的赤诚人儿影响，变得比以前更不爱和别人说话了。  
因为他的话都被肖战代为传达了。

王一博进来六年，早就已经熟知这里的生存法则，其实他也私藏了烟，只不过平时从不抽，只有在月亮特别好的时候，才拿出来抽半根。  
于是有一天半夜，肖战在异常明亮的月光下朦朦胧胧醒来，一睁眼就看见了坐在窗边抽烟的王一博。  
在月光柔和的映照下，淡定抽烟的王一博显得冷漠疏离又孤寂，肖战看着那刀削斧凿般深刻又精致的侧面轮廓，小声喃喃：“这么久都没问过你是犯什么事进来的。”  
王一博这才发现他醒了，眨了眨眼睛灭了烟，把剩下的半棵收到一个铝制小盒子里。肖战摆了摆手表示没关系，他才又把烟取出来，就着袅袅未散的烟重新点着，叼在口中淡淡道：“我是那些人口中‘黑恶势力’的头子，六年前被对家搞了。他们诬陷我手下砍人致人重伤，我就替他顶了包去自首，判了七年。”说完，他掰着手指算了一下，“还有九个月就可以出去了。”  
肖战若有所思的眨了眨眼睛，想想自己，又郑重的看向王一博：“老王，你真是个好老大。”  
王一博斜睨他一眼，果然就听到了后半句：“你那里还缺人手不？我可以去！”

王一博忍俊不禁，轻轻笑了。他从容的弹了弹烟灰，又放到唇边浅吸了一口，说：“好，让你做文职，记账吧。”  
肖战兴奋的一口答应：“好嘞！”  
王一博看着他摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试的样子，深吸一口烟，把滤嘴都烧了才把烟蒂扔到地上捻灭。  
他开始不自制的贪这一口辛辣的烟草香了。  
他不知道这是为什么。

05.

在王一博还剩半年就可以出狱的时候，发生了一件大事。

这天中午，王一博和肖战在食堂吃饭的时候，紧挨着肖战的一个戴眼镜的犯人，突然拍碎了自己的镜片要自杀。他举着那个半月形的玻璃碎片要割喉，肖战仗着自己离的近，就顺手把人救了，结果要自杀的人毫发未损，要救人的反被玻璃割破了手。

那道口子贯过了四根手指，开口很深，深红色的鲜血不断的往外涌。情急之下，王一博不顾狱警正在围拢，拉着肖战就直奔医务室。  
医生给肖战包扎好了伤口，王一博道了谢，随后，两个人被赶来的狱警直接送回了寝室。

回去以后，王一博就一直坐在床边，不发脾气也不说话，肖战像个犯了错的孩子一样低着头站在房间中央。  
良久，王一博闷声问：“你为什么那么傻，不知道不要多管闲事吗？”

肖战听出来了王一博的不悦，连忙抬起头解释道：“我不作壁上观，是因为那是条人命。”他看到王一博瞬间严厉的眼神，又怯懦了些，缩起脖子小声争辩，“而且...我知道那很危险，我当时也害怕，但又想起来你第一次救我......那样子从容又狠厉，我就也不想那么多了，那时候只是想成为像你一样厉害的人......”  
“你一直想做文职，现在右手肌腱不完全断裂，”王一博打断他的话，有点着急，语气也就比较严厉，“万一以后好不了怎么办？”  
“不怕，其实我数学特别好，”肖战驴头不对马嘴的回了一句，看王一博脸色一暗，又立刻补充，“而且左手也会写字，我去给你当账房先生，绝对绰绰有余。”  
王一博看着他一脸信誓旦旦的样子，无奈之余又有点想笑，憋了几次也没憋住，嘴角最终还是翘了起来。  
肖战一拍大腿：“这就对了嘛，笑起来多好看！你要多笑！”  
王一博看着肖战耍宝的样子，干脆摇头放弃忍耐，一味的笑起来，可过了不多时，那笑容便一点点凝固，身体也渐渐僵硬。

肖战寻着王一博闪烁的目光望去，发现他的裤子不知何时已经支起了小帐篷，不禁惊喜万分，哈哈大笑：“老王！我以为你勃起障碍呢！这都六个月了，我就没见你勃过！这可是头一遭啊！”  
王一博大窘，侧过脸不理他。  
肖战不自知，大方表示：“你可以把我当女孩看一下，也算帮帮你，方便解放！”说完，他做了一个嘟嘟嘴的表情。  
王一博看向肖战那双永远含媚的眼睛，顿了一下，喉间滚动，就站起了身，直接吻上了肖战的嘴唇。

肖战被这突如其来的举措吓了一跳，当场愣住。  
那是一个并不激烈的吻，如果肖战不愿意，可以轻易地把人推开。  
可他没有。他就站在那里，等到王一博结束了那个轻柔绵长的吻。

王一博在吻完以后，向后退了一步，表情一如既往的坦然：“我喜欢男人，如果你不喜欢我就和我保持距离。”  
肖战愣了两秒，眨了眨眼，呆呆的说：“巧了，我也是。”

“而且，其实我喜欢的人，就是你啊，只是你一直很性冷淡的样子，我怕你知道了会讨厌我。”  
说到这里，肖战笑了起来，一双眼睛里盛满了水，王一博在里面看见了满天星河。  
他毫不犹豫的拥抱住对面笑呵呵的傻子，落力的亲吻着他的嘴唇，同时还顾及着他的伤手。  
肖战却不顾那么多，给了王一博猛烈的一抱。  
王一博把肖战撂倒在床上，托架高他的腿，顺势扯下他的裤子，埋头在某个部位辗转轻吮一会儿，又撩高了衣服，顺着小腹一路舔吻上去，最后在左乳上周折，一点点向上，舔上了喉结。  
肖战把伤手搭在眼前，整个人都和以往不太一样，胳膊肘架在枕头上气势十足，笑的爽快，勾一勾手指，王一博就扑了上去......把人拧趴在床上，跟缉拿归案一样。  
“王一博！你干什么？！”肖战大惊失色，接着叫喊起来。  
“没用的，你的同僚不会听见的。”王一博好整以暇的把已经硬挺的器官从裤子里摆正，“费这么长时间，就是为了试探试探我，你还真辛苦，是不是啊，肖警官？”

06.

加入重案组的时候，肖战才只有二十二岁，如今，六年过去了，他成功从一个热血男青年变成了一个奔三老男人，还在执行卧底任务的时候被切断了上线，丢进了监狱。  
他认出了六年前那个在警局里打了一个照面的王一博，为了确保对方不会认出自己，便装出一副唯唯诺诺的样子。  
没想到就在刚刚被压倒的一瞬间，他的表情动作还是出卖了他。

“你误会了，老王，我真的是被扔进来的，”肖战不由得摇头笑了，“我的上线被切，我已经无法向警局证明我的身份，所以，我的确只是个普通犯人了。”  
“是不是又有什么关系？”王一博一勾嘴角，“警察敢跟我要人吗？”  
肖战知道他说的不错，当年若不是他自己自首，警察局还真不敢拿他怎么样。  
因为王一博带领的，是一群风气正口碑好得民心的黑社会。警局尝试过几次，都无法找出破绽，只能从他的对家处开始处理，这才派出了肖战进去做卧底。

王一博俯下身去，扳住肖战的下巴吻了上去。他的口腔里有奶油薄荷糖的香气，美味的不得了。王一博感觉自己越来越饿，他快饿死了，身体里仿佛有一头野兽，叫嚣着。  
它要吃肉。  
他要吃肉。

王一博把肖战整个翻过来，用力的啃咬他的脖颈、锁骨。肖战的身材很好，用他自己的话来说就是“穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉”，王一博把手掌贴在他的腹部，摸到了潜藏在皮肤下面的腹肌，嘴角一勾：“手感不错。”  
肖战的皮肤滑腻有弹性，王一博看着肖战忿忿的小眼神，挑衅般的掐了他一把。  
肖战的牙是切割惯了西冷牛排的锋利物，他一口咬住王一博的颈侧。王一博感觉那里多了两道伤痕，一着急隔着裤子狠顶了他两下，他瞬间就老实了，王一博趁机低下头含住他的乳头，肖战长吟一声，软在了他的怀里。  
王一博知道，肖战马上就要任人宰割、任他鱼肉了。  
肖战的乳头在他嘴里，起初还是软的，他用力用舌尖舔了几下，又抿了几口之后，就硬的好像打了性感诱惑的乳钉一样，王一博尝试着吸了几下，身下的人就拧着身子软声媚叫，用手按住他的头皮，把他的头固定在自己胸前不让动，一声声浪叫着“还要”的同时，间或骂他两句“我又不是女人你吸个毛啊”之类的。  
肖战松开了抓着王一博头皮的手，转而去脱王一博的裤子，捣鼓了半天总算把裤子扒了下来，他面色绯红的蹭蹭身上的人，难耐的把手指含进嘴里，口水流了出来，下面也已经湿的一塌糊涂。

王一博下意识的短促呼吸一口，咽了口口水。毕竟是第一次没什么经验，他没有给肖战扩张就把下面那物件的头硬塞了进去，在进去的那一瞬间还以为自己进到了天堂：“啊......”  
肖战的甬道里面极紧，又像将要喷薄的精液一般滚烫，王一博只觉得舒服，忍不住低吼出声。肖战紧紧咬住下嘴唇，眼睛里含着水汽，直直的看着王一博仰起的脖颈。王一博片刻失神，紧接着俯下身去与他亲吻。  
“干我，一博，”肖战趴在他的耳边小声说，“狠狠干，干死我。”  
这是，寝室的门响了一下，肖战瞬间就紧张起来，夹的王一博也忍不住呻吟出声。  
“谁在那儿？”一个狱警在门口问，肖战抱着王一博的脖子央求的晃晃，王一博拍拍他的背，把他抱到更隐秘的地方去——窗帘后面。

他们都有些紧张，肖战依偎在王一博胸前，两个人静静的一动不动，直到狱警的脚步声慢慢远去，王一博才小幅度的抽插起来。肖战甬道里面的液体倒流出来，连他的鞋面都打湿了。  
王一博拍拍他的头，咬着他耳朵笑:“下次让你舔干净。”  
肖战抬头瞪他。王一博不以为然的笑着看他。

看着看着，肖战也“扑哧”一声笑了起来。而王一博的笑根本就没停过。

大概两个小时之后，肖战扶着腰，哎哟哎哟的叫唤着，愁眉苦脸的趴在床上看着王一博，后者淡然的坐在床头抽烟。他委委屈屈一撇嘴：“我再也不说你性冷淡了。”  
王一博见这人刚结束了性事就开始耍无赖，便伸出一根温热修长的小指，有意无意的划过了他的手背。肖战觉得自己冰冷的皮肤上划过了一道静电，带着干燥闪出的火花随着颈椎窜上了头皮。  
他乖乖的闭上了嘴。

07.

肖战奋不顾身救人，属于表现良好；王一博则是一直表现良好，还及时帮助处理肖战的伤口，避免其落下残疾，监狱长提交的申请批下来，二人都获得了减刑奖励，由于两人所剩的刑期本就不到半年，于是，此次减刑就代表着他们可以提前出狱。

王一博那边很拉风的来了二十几个彪形大汉，整整齐齐站在门口等着接人，王一博出了那扇铁门后便搂着肖战的肩膀，一步步走过去说：“给你们介绍一下，这位以后就是我们的账房了。”  
二十几个大汉面面相觑。  
肖战一时间紧张兮兮，以为他们要不是认出了自己曾经是警察，要不就是不乐意让自己加入，结果，站在第一排最中间的那个大汉，突然双脚一并，带头大喊：“嫂子好！”  
其他的人立刻跟上：“嫂子好！！！”  
肖战被这平地一声雷吓了一跳，求助似的看向王一博。  
王一博淡然的表情未变，转头向他解释：“我立得规矩，帮会唯一一个不需要出去打架的就是会计；我家的家规是，管家婆管钱。”

肖战明白了，自己现在是他的压寨夫人，瞬间脸连脖子通红。他恼羞成怒气急败坏，难得一见的追着王一博喊打喊杀，而王一博早就见势不妙，带着一抹宠溺的笑容步步后退。

二十几个大汉再次面面相觑，不知道帮谁，还是刚刚带头叫嫂子的眼力见种子选手颇有见地的说：

“大家一起，作壁上观即可吧。”

END.


End file.
